


To The Stars

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Trans M Reader/Brian. A soft and sweet conversation about space travel, science, and hypotheticals.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Kudos: 2





	To The Stars

“I don’t mean to belittle it,” Brian smiled, and you knew very well he meant it. “But you’ve got to be speaking very hypothetically here, because the science-” 

“Isn’t necessarily there to support this question; I know,” you giggled. “But pretend for me. Say we make it out to some other planet-” 

“And haven’t aged to the point of death?” Brian couldn’t help himself, you knew that, but you swatted affectionately at his arm all the same. 

“Yes! We make it out there, and we’re some of the first people to live on that planet,” you continued. “What’s the first thing you want to see, or explore?” 

You could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he bit gently at his lower lip. 

“Well, what’s our set up out there?” 

“Our set up?” 

He nodded. “Can we explore the surface freely, like we can on Earth? If so, how? Are we in spacesuits, is there an artificial atmosphere of some sort? Or are we relegated to boxy little greenhouse-style things, like the illustrations in textbooks?” 

“Let’s play it as optimistically as possible,” you replied. “There’s something artificial, or created, that allows us to roam the surface freely. As if we’re on Earth.” 

He winced, and you laughed. “Okay, why won’t that work, or how would it mess up exploring? I know you’re dying to tell me.” 

“It’s just that we don’t know how that might change the planet,” Brian said. “Think about it; the most minute change in our atmosphere here, and we see major changes to the Earth. Granted, some we’re learning have taken many years, but-” 

“So maybe instead,” you interrupted gently. “Let’s say they’ve made really fashionable space suits, that still keep us perfectly safe. So wonderful they convince Roger and Freddie to model them, that’s how gorgeous.” 

He dropped his head to the kitchen table and broke into laughter. “Okay. So we’ve paused the next album to briefly model spacewear. And it’s all perfect, no bugs to work out...” 

You grinned. “That brain of yours. A hole poking brain, marvelous as it is. I know it’s hard, but pretend. That yes, there are no bugs in any of this, it all works as is, somehow. Are you there with me?” 

He lifted his head, and nodded. “Yes. I think I can follow you there.” 

“Good. We’re in our spacewear then, out on our very first walk together. What’s the first thing you look for, as we walk?” 

The bottom lip was being chewed again, and it made you want to distract him with a kiss.

“I think there’d be an inclination to look up,” he finally replied. “I’m thinking of it like when we go outside now, you know? We know the birds that we tend to see around here. You’ve got your crows you like to look for, and that I think you’d bring inside if you could!” 

“I love them!” you protested playfully. “They’re darling; I can’t help wishing I could have a flock living in the garden, so I can show them how much I love them.” 

He smiled. “Well, I think you’d miss them, on...where are we landing, exactly, in this little dream?” 

“I hadn’t chosen a spot,” you replied. “But let’s have fun and say Mercury. We could convince Freddie to come along then, I bet. He’d have to; his namesake and all.” 

“I don’t know that he’d want to leave his family here,” Brian said. 

“We’ll bring them too! Tell me Kash wouldn’t be thrilled to be doing something like that; her and Freddie would be fighting to step off the shuttle first.” 

He hummed amelodically for a second. “That I could maybe see, if we could convince his mum and dad to come along. Mercury it is then.” 

“And you think I’d miss the crows out there?” 

“Well, there won’t be any crows, love,” Brian said softly. “I don’t say it to be cruel, only honest. No birds at all, frankly.” 

“Maybe I could look at the stars instead,” you said, and tapped at the empty mug near his hand. “More to drink?” 

“If you’re putting the kettle on,” he replied. “And you could. Look out into space, I mean. Exactly how much you’ll see, what things you’ll see, now that is interesting to consider.” 

“I like that,” you smiled. “We’ll lose bird watching, but we’ll still be able to stargaze.” 

“Now, will this magically perfect and incredibly fashionable spacewear allow for those stargazing sessions to end the way they do here?” Brian asked with a mischievous smile. 

“You want to know if you can get in my pants in our backyard on Mercury?” 

He broke into giggles as he handed over his mug, the kettle whistling. “In blunt terms, yes. Because I’d presume if we’re in spacesuits, that’s not an option. We’d have to wait until we got into whatever our house might look like.” 

“And you don’t think you could wait?” you smirked and handed his filled mug back. 

“Could you?” he asked, and his fingers lingered on yours as he took the mug. 

“...do spacesuits really turn you on that much?” 

He had to set his mug down, not getting so much as a sip, laughing as hard as he was. “No! You know very well that’s not what I meant.” 

“I know,” you said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to your seat at the table with your own mug. “But look how it made you blush, you adorable thing.” 

“I think we’ve lost the plot some,” Brian was red, a hand toying with his curls. “We were talking about exploring a new planet, not just fucking on one.” 

“I think we could discuss both,” you noted. “But you’re right. The topic of fucking can wait till tonight maybe, if the sky is clear enough...” 

The urge to break that growing tension now and drag him upstairs was strong, but so was the urge to hear the rest of his thoughts on your original line of questioning. 

Instead, you cleared your throat. “So, we look up. We don’t see any birds, but we see the stars, and who knows what else. What then?” 

“What else do we have to do?” Brian asked. “Jobs, things like that. Are our days free to us?” 

“You say that as if we wouldn’t convince Roger and John and their families to come with too,” you replied. “As if Queen wouldn’t be the first band to play in space, on another planet.” 

His eyes lit up. “That would be something. But surely there wouldn’t be that many people out there with us; already with just us and our families, counting extended family...that’s a lot of people.” 

“Then we’d have you all broadcast back to Earth,” you said. “Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t all have that done, even if you had to find a way to set it up yourselves.” 

“I think you’re right,” he said. “I think we would find a way. Suppose that would mean no more touring, really.” 

“Think you all could get used to it?” 

“I think,” he said softly. “It would be a lot to get used to. But I think if it’s all somehow as good as you say it would be, with you and everyone else there-” 

He paused, and his eyes met yours with the sweetest look. “Then I think we would all be fine. Do well, even.” 

You stood up and went over to hug him, giggling as he pulled you onto his lap. 

“Now, bear in mind, that’s discounting a lot of other information and variables,” he continued. “Not even beginning to think of how they’d get so many of us up there all at once; let’s say we survive that, then the travel itself-” 

You kissed him, and smiled. “Why don’t we head out into the garden? You can tell me all about that while we wait for the sun to go down and the stars to come out.” 

He kissed you back in a way that suggested the talk would likely be less focused on science than he intended and more on how you both wanted the stargazing session to end. 

But you might get enough information for a more realistic hypothetical to ask him later, after, when you were both snuggled in bed. And that was more than perfect enough. 


End file.
